The Will to Kill
by Tong Ki Yang
Summary: Hinata honted by a dream that she sees herself killing people to save someone,but she does not know who this person is... Will she findout one day?


Well you people are in-for a treat! This is my very first peace that I wrought on real paper around 4 o'clock in the morning one day! Yes I really do remember that morning!

**?Chapter 1?**

Death circles around.

A black haired girl says, **"I'll take all of you on if this is what it takes to complete this mission!"**

She battles till the end without a concern for her life.

15 cuts across the face, with thick red blood coming out of each one, 50 different sizes of cuts down each arm, on back of her right leg consist one long bloody cut, and she still stands even without a concern for the deep leg cut.

She picks her self off the ground to look around, seeing body after body lying on their final resting beds.

She know she took out 5,000 people that will never know their future or who they left behind, and no one else will know how they lived or what type of person they where. Since they died, all the other people will know is that they died in the line of duty, and that they are dead.

She takes another look around, only to see weapons, bodes, and three last standing people.

Every time she steps she hears a slash. When she finally looked down, all she sees is red blood splashing over her shoes.

From a distance, she looks each alive person straight into their eyes, only to see their surprise that she is still alive, and able to fight.

Suddenly she fezzes, unable to move any part of her body, flashes of people falling down dead flash before her eyes, she screams, **"NO! Naruto! Kita! NOOO!"**

When she finally realizes that all it was an illusion trap, she starts to clam down a bit with her thoughts a bit.

To truly break the illusion, she shoves a blade that was into her upper left leg, and dashes for her enemies.

Wile running she picks up two swords for each hand. Jumping clear across the protectors. Landing a sword on the two back defender's shoulders, she swipes clear though their necks as fast as she put them there.

The last defender turns slowly around to see his comrades' bodies fall to the ground like rag dolls, with their heads rolling to a stop a few feet away. He looks up into her eyes, she sees the fear in his eyes that she could always find inside herself when she was younger, and could never find now with the two joys of her life.

Slowly pulling up both swords up and she genitally pushes them into his neck. The swords whet straight through his neck and popped out the back of his neck. He starts to gasp for air, wile tugging on the swords to pull them out. Making a swift move-meant with the swords, she clears his head off of his body, that went limp before she could remove his head form his body. With the massive amounts of blood flowing out, his body falls to the blood stained ground

She looks to the sky as she drops the swords. The head that was resting on the swords, drops to the ground and rolls away from her as if afraid of being diced into smaller peaces.

She turns away from the newly beheaded bodies to face…

"**Aaahhhhhh!"** Screams a black hair girl shooting out of bed with flying hair, with tears forming.

"**What's wrong?"** asked a sweet warm voice.

"**Oh my god Naruto, I hope my dream never comes true… I don't wont to ever kill that many people in a…."** her voice trails off as she clams down form the sudden nightmare, still with tears rolling down her face.

"**Hinata, don't worry about it. I'll always be there for you, no mater what happens. Also I love you way too much for my own good,"** said Naruto into Hinata's ear, then he wrapped his arms around her, and held her till she fell back asleep.

Then he fell back asleep after knowing she was asleep for sure.

…**2 years later…**

Hinata walks her way through the same mess as her dream two years earlier. This time she gets to see who was there when she started to turn around, in her dream.

When she turns around she finds a little girl sitting on the ground with blond hair just like her father's hair color and a haircut just like Hinata's hair due.

**?End of Chapter 1?**

Okay! There's the first Chapter! I'm not really sure if I should post the next chapter or not… You people that read this peace, please help me out and tell me if I should or not!


End file.
